Insecure
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: We all know why Rosalie is jealous of Bella. But maybe theres another reason she's jealous, will Emmett help ease her fear? Or will Rosalie continue to suffer in silence.


Insecure

One-shot

.

.

.

.

"What kind of relationship do those two have anyways?" Rosalie muttered to herself as she walked out of the tree line that surrounded the Cullen house.

This was a thought that had run through Rosalie's head many times in the last couple of weeks since the vote was cast. She could not comprehend why anyone would want to become cursed. And she was upset that Emmett, her Emmett, had voted against her. What was he thinking anyways?

Rosalie knew that Emmett had gotten close to the Bella. But still why would he want her around forever when he had her? Was it not enough that Bella had half of Forks male population coming after her did she really need Rosalie's man too?

Rosalie shook her head as she slowly walked over into the garage. Working on cars always helped her concentrate and focus her thoughts. She opened the hood to Emmet's jeep and took a look around. She sighed in aggravation as she noticed the blown radiator that he hadn't bothered to replace. It was a good thing she knew cars inside and out and could fix this.

Rosalie quickly started to fix Emmett's jeep. Of course there was just one down fall to this plan. Working on Emmet's car got her thinking about Emmet. That was no small thing since she thought of Emmett a lot but still it was aggravating that the one time that she wished not to think about him, was the one time he occupied so much space in her mind.

She thought about the way he laughed and the way he saw life as one big adventure to be embraced. At times his attitude scared her. What if he got hurt someday? She wouldn't know what to do. And now that the little magnet for trouble was here she was officially terrified.

Rosalie sighed when instead of working on the radiator she stared to work on the battery. Which was insane since working on the battery was impossible. Not to mention proof of how obsessed she was coming with this topic since not even her vampire brain could split and work on the car and worry about Emmett. Nope she had to use all of her brain for it. She cleaned her hands on a rag and walked away from the jeep. She wasn't going to be able to do anything now that she was back to her original topic.

She knew she was crazy for even considering it yet the thought nagged and nagged in the back of her head until it screamed in agony. She was terrified at this point that it was true. Maybe. She hated even thinking of it. She tried her hardest to keep it to herself she tried even harder when Edward was around but still the thought would not entirely disappear. And with that thought comes the feelings.

Rosalie slid down onto the floor of the garage and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think about it but still it was an awful feeling this feeling racing through her blood. She knew what it was even though she didn't feel it often. It made her blood race with fire, and left a bitter taste in her mouth. It made her want to break things yet at the same time sit down and cry. She hated this feeling more than anything in the world yet she couldn't get rid of it. It raced through her blood like a disease it was worse than even a vampire's bite of poison.

Rosalie shook her head back and forth to clear her racing of the thoughts. But all it succeeded in doing was making her head spin. She slowly laid her head on the cold cement of the floor. It helped her head a little. But it didn't stop the thought process. She was scared. And she was tired of being so. He talked about her a lot of the time. And when she was over he would always smile at her. The boyishly cute smile of his that she loved. And she wondered every time why. Why did he show that side to a human? Why did he laugh and smile with her? Did he not see how it made her feel?

This feeling that ate at her insides and made her shake with anger was truly awful. The feeling she had felt only once in her life when she'd held her best friends baby. The feeling of jealousy that had become a shadow that fallowed her everywhere she went. She hated being jealous of Bella.

Bella got to be human and yet she was going to throw that all away. Bella had caught the attention of Edward, although that one did not bother as much as it could have. After all she was not in love with Edward at all. She could look over all these things with scorn and a slight twinge of jealousy. No these were not the true reasons that she was jealous of Bella. She was jealous of the way that she could hold Emmett's attention and get him laughing in no time at all. She was jealous that maybe, just maybe, Bella Swan had taken Emmett from her.

Rosalie moaned as she turned her face into the cement. Emmett. Her Emmett taken by a little human girl. Emmett was all she had the only reason she didn't go to the Volturi and ask for them to get rid of her miserable existence. He was all she had. And she loved him with every fiber of her existence.

And if there was one thing she knew it was that she would not be giving up Emmett without a fight. Rosalie sat up from the floor with more determination than she'd felt in a long time. Emmett was hers and Bella couldn't have him. Unless he wanted her. Than she'd have to…that she was not going to think about.

But she had to know. She had to talk to Emmett. She had to, she wanted to, she needed to! Talking to Emmett became the most important thing in her life in that exact instance. Rosalie jumped up from the floor and ran into the house. "Emmett?"

Rosalie stopped when she saw Emmett turn from the couch and look over at her with one eyebrow raised in question. "Rosalie your back, I wanted to tell you that the other have gone out to hunt and probably won't be back till tomorrow."

Rosalie frowned at that "Why?"

Emmett shrugged as he turned back to the TV and switched the channel "I have no idea."

Rosalie cleared her throat to get his attention "Emmett can we talk?"

Emmett sighed as he turned to look over at Rosalie "Rose I already told you that I believe that Bella should be a vampire everyone does except for Edward and you."

Rosalie sighed as she sat down on the couch beside him. "Why?"

Emmett turned to look at her with a frown of his own "Why? Hmm well I know that it will be good for Edward and I know Jasper won't be so tempted to eat her-"

"No I mean why do…you want her to be a vampire?"

Emmett lowered his eye brow in confusion and turned his head to the side. "Because she makes life a lot more fun."

Rosalie let out a small sad smile and turned away from him

"What's wrong Rosalie?"  
"Nothing." Rosalie muttered

"Rose I know you well enough to know that not everything is fine. Please tell me." Emmett said as he put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder

Rosalie turned back to him "Do you love her?"

"Love her?" Emmett whispered in shock "Bella? Edward's girl…loves…Bella. Wha…what?"

"Do you love Bella?" Rosalie said a little more strongly

"Why would you even think that?" Emmett asked with wide eyes

Rosalie shrugged "You're always happier when she's around."

Emmett's eyes widened in understanding before Rosalie heard a deep rumble coming from Emmett's stomach before it burst out into a laugh. Rosalie stood up from the couch and turned to look at him with anger in her eyes "Well if you think it is so funny I might as well leave."

"Rosalie." Emmett said as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her onto his lap. "I'm sorry it was just too funny you're actually jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous you're in love with some human." Rosalie sputtered trying to break the lock that Emmett had around her waist.

"There's no need to be jealous love I thought you would know that by now."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked as she stopped struggling and turned back to look over at Emmett's grinning face.

"Rosalie there could never be anyone more perfect for me than you."

"So…you're not in love with Bella?" Rosalie asked with hope

Emmett snorted "Of course I'm not in love with her…at least not in that way. I see Bella like I see Alice. And believe me if I was in love with Alice that Jasper would have killed me a long time ago."

Rosalie let a small smile spread across her face "Than why are you always happy when she's around?"

"I guess it's because she makes life so much more interesting. Its fun to watch her play a soap opera with Edward and she always has someone on her tail just waiting for a fight. And I suppose she's like the little sister I never had."

Rosalie's smile turned to a grin as he answered her question "So I guess I was just being stupid hmm?"

Emmett pecked Rosalie on the lips "The stupidest. How could you ever even think that I would be in love with Bella? I mean why would I want Bella? When I have you?"

Rosalie laughed as she adjusted herself into Emmett's arms "You know I was asking myself that same thing earlier today."

"You really beat yourself up over this didn't you?" Emmett asked as he brushed some way ward hairs from her forehead

"Maybe just a little bit. But I'm glad I talked to you about it." Rosalie whispered to him

"I'm glad you did too. You were acting really strange even Jasper commented on it before Alice shushed him."

Rosalie sighed "It seems as if Alice knew about this after all and I really wanted to keep this away from her."

Emmett laughed once again "You should know better Rose." He chided gently

Rosalie smiled at him "You know I love you right?"

"I sure do now. Rosalie I love you too. Since the first moment I saw you when I thought you were an angel carrying me to heaven" Emmett whispered "But you know it was nice having our roles reversed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually the one going green with jealousy when a guy just looks at you I'm glad that I can make you feel the same way."

Rosalie laughed "Jeez Emmet I would have thought that you would have known that I don't ever look away from you."

"That's good to know my love. But I'm still going to have to keep the tough guy act up." He answered with a kiss

Rosalie laughed as Emmett's lips covered up the sound. It was nice to know that she wasn't going to have to kill Edward's Bell. But it was a lot nicer knowing that Emmett loved her and only her and would for the rest of his life. Just as she would love him for the rest of her life. And maybe for the first time in her long life Rosalie was glad that both there life's happened to be forever.

~.~.~.~

A/N After my last story on this paring I got some requests asking for more Emmett and Rosalie fluff. And since I'm so nice I did. I know it's not one of my best and I personally really didn't like it, I thought it was way too rushed. And I'm really sorry for it so please don't be too disappointed. I'll be doing another one that hopefully works out better than this one.

Thanxs for reading as always!

I did all the writing so now it's the part of the story where you get to do your own writing with the little purple button.


End file.
